Empire at Home!
by Mandamoonrose
Summary: The Empire invades Earth! Boba Fett! Darth Vader! Judo Kast! Han Solo! when they were all young...this story takes place in the early 2000's on Earth...
1. Chapter 1

The Empire at my House?

Chapter 1 A few surprises

"I was 16 years old and lived on a little farm near a lake. So I'm involved in many 4-H events, community service, traveling, and was always even invaded in many social or political events. My Mom always insisted, to impress other adults. Even when I started at 10 years old, and my Mom home schooled me. My little brother John was also schooled at home too, but being young and foolish then, I still found him annoying. And my Parents were and still are the best teachers I ever had. Through a Charter school, and 4-H, we had many friends and knew many people. So, being late summer in August, I invited a few families and friends for dinner and a swim in our pool…"

"Come-on Sarah, answer the phone", wondered Mandy Westberg as she fiddled with an end of her dusty blond hair. It was not as long as a few inches down her back. With the phone to her shoulder to attach it to her ear to listen, her other hand held a sheet of paper for guest names. She had not invited all of her friends and people she knew, but the best ones she could find. Finally after the 4th ring a familiar young female voice answered. "Hello?" "Sarah, its Mandy do you have results?" Mandy asked, delighted as always to hear her best friend's voice. "Yep" came a short reply "and?" Mandy asked with tension in her voice as if accepting important news. "My parents said yes, we are coming early to help out." On both connections, the girls whooped in joy like little girls again.

Sarah and Mandy had known each other since they were little, and have wanted to be best friends for a long time.

"And the Johnson's and Gillettes?" asked Sarah in excipment

"Yep, but I could not get Sean Smith though, for some strange reason I can't reach them that all" "What do you mean?" Sarah asked, she too sounded confused. Before Mandy could answer, someone knocked and opened her bedroom door. " Mandy, it's late" called her Mom through the doorway; "you'll see everyone tomorrow." "OK Mom goodnight," after a quick goodbye to her best friend, it was time to hit the hay.

After her prayers, she fell asleep knowing that the next 2 days are going to be fun. She had invited her close friends over for a small simple "easy, as done 4-H book" meeting, and even a good old-fashioned sleep over. It was all just right. But if Sean showed up. Mandy wondered on why no one would answer the phone, even at 10 pm? She left a message on their answer measine, but will they get it? She shrugged and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, not noticing a few flashing lights outside her window from behind the drapes.

"…_Like I said, everyone was in bed that night. Well, at least anyone I knew. But no one, not even me or Sarah, knew that the Smith's home would be the first target…"_

Across Oakdale, no more then 15 min.s away. The Smith's house sat on a hill, no lights were on. Except one, with a dark haired boy's face staring out. Sean Smith sighed, it was time he fell asleep then maybe sleep in tomorrow for a few hours. It was a weekend tomorrow of course. He stretched and closed his bedroom window. Suddenly there were light flashes. But by the time he drew back the curtains, they had stopped. "Maybe just a car on the road" he thought with a shrug, " But it sure seemed like-

Suddenly there was sound of broken glass, then the cries of his parents. Then more noise, there were people in the house. Quietly Sean stayed still, then opened the door slowly. Suddenly white gloves grabbed him and pulled him into the hall. Kicking and struggling to get free, Sean was dragged into the living room. He did get a few marks, from the chine to the legs. But soon more grabbed him. He was helpless, for now.

Sean looked around, these guys were soldiers, for he heard them taking orders and give instructions. But something was quite familiar about all them. His Mom and Dad were on the floor, uncounsence but alive. Troops were guarding them too.

Sean glanced out a window, in time to see more troops on his family's lawn. And even more surprised to see them cutting the telephone polls, and blasting cars on the road. "These guys are serious" He looked at a few in the house. Five were still holding him, three were watching the parents, and two were looking at the message machine. Suddenly one hit the review button and listened. "Hey Sean? This is Mandy" came a familiar voice on the machine, "just wanted to ask if you could make it tomorrow. The Gillette's and the Johnson's would be there…." After listening the rest of the details, both of the soldiers looked at each other then walked outside. Sean kicked and tried to free himself. He had to get away and warn his friends. But little did he know, they were already on their way.

"_The next morning, was the morning when many things changed. And a few surprises included. …."_

The summer afternoon was gorgeous. But there was the 99' disagree heat wave, every one was anxious to take a dip in the pool in the back yard. Sarah's family had arrived early to help prepare for dinner.

While the younger 'siblings' (Mandy's brother John, and Sarah's younger sister's Christine and Michelle) were getting ready to swim inside. Mandy and Sarah were outside playing with the Dogs. The Westbergs owned 4 dogs; the oldest were "Sally" and 'Rosie', 2 mixed breeds of shepherd, retriever and cocker spaniel. Both would not do much but please others, ready to retire. The young one was "Jagger" a mixed shepherd. And "Tasha" a purebred German shepherd. The young ones, who guarded the house too.

Soon they saw a car on the driveway, it was the Johnson's car! The Dogs barked with joy, for they loved company. The Horses in their padlock even looked up. Sarah and Mandy walked over.

"Hey Alexa, it's great to see you" Mandy greeted the older girl with a hug, like all girls who never see each other often. Mandy had known Alexa though church and school along with Alexia's sister Brianna. They already were introduced to Gien Family. To Mandy Alexa was one of the loveliest girls she knew, a great dancer, and was like a super model. "You too," Alexa answered as she smiled one of her loving smiles. Brianna was next receiving a greeting. "How are you?" "Oh, great Mandy" She answered looking around. "I like coming here" "Need help with this bag?" "Sure," she looked up at the driveway. A van was driving up now. "Jessica and Shane are here, but lets get these in the house."

Mandy had known Jessica and her older brother Shane Gillette from 4-H and school. And Jessica was a very talented girl, a real actress, and was always ready for fun. Mandy knew that out of all the girls she knew, any of them would be the most beautiful or pretty, and for her plain and odd. Even though others would say it was not true, Mandy never really addressed her outward appearance.

As the other girls talked on together and greeted one another. Mandy walked back to the house to help the parents in the kitchen. The Gillette's had just got there, and everyone was bringing something for dinner.

As she looked around the house, she thought about it, and her friends. The house was built around an almond orchard with a few fruit trees; the horse carrel was near the front garden. The whole property was 100 acres. The rest of the neighborhood was orchards, fields for cattle and oats, and a few vineyards, and in the center of it all was Lake Woodland. Friends have always wanted to come and stay a while. For it was beautiful here, with the far vast countryside. For Mandy and her brother life was never boring growing up.

"Mandy where shall I put this Lasagna?" asked Mrs. Gillette "Jessica is changing into her swim clothes, and Shane's with John." Mandy rolled her eyes, knowing that would mean her brother and Jessica's brother would be doing computer the whole time, for a long time. "Ah, just put it near the stove" she said answering the question, and then went to look for the 2 brothers. Even when being home schooled, she learned her way around the kitchen. But the kitchen will have to wait for now.

Soon to find them as she suspected. Shane was tall, had dark spiked hair, and was older then Mandy by a few months, this thought used to annoy her. She really liked his sister Jessica, and sometimes she would like Shane as well. But in the past, she swore for being a to rival to him in 4-HHH, but that was the past.

"So", she said as she walked into the computer room, "are you boys going to help us clean the pool, or sit there and play computer football?" Boys, a big one and a small one were glued to the screen like zombies. "OK" she thought, "Maybe not". Paulo and Sheryl Westberg, her parents, were engineers so they would own extra computers for different work. Mandy walked outside though the back door, not noticing shiny white gloves open the guest bedroom door.

All her friends were on the pool deck getting ready, but where were the grown ups? "Brianna" Mandy addressed the girl with the long brown braid, as she grabbed a net and put it in the water, "I need-" suddenly something jerked the poll, something strong. Christina and Michelle looked down at the water while Mandy hassled with the poll. "What the Nova-", Mandy gasped then fell in the pool water. Where 2 hungry Great White Sharks were waiting! Soon all the girls knew what was in the water, soon they were screaming not by their friend's fate. But soldiers in heavy duty white armor came through the pool gates, heavily armed.

Mandy was less fortunate, "Oh God, she thought. She knew all about sharks of all kinds, but never was in the same water with them. Both beasts charged in massive efforts each grabbing the legs of her pants. Staying calm, and trying not to panic, Mandy took out her pocketknife. She had still not changed into her swim clothes and was still dressed in her work clothes. Normally being used for harvest and farm work, she never used any blade on any living breathing animal before. "Father God forgive me", she prayed then stabbed one right in the face, "If this is murder".

The good part was they were small sharks, and after stabbing in the face and the back at a few times, red liquid in blood was everywhere. Mandy knew that the other shark would smell the blood and attack instantly. But the bad news was that the other shark was already after her, she was still under water. "Need air", Mandy rose to the surface and the step ladder in the shallow area of the pool. Gasping for air, Mandy wiped the wet hair from her face.

Collapsing on the pool deck and catching her breath, she looked up to see something she could not imagine. Storm troopers, from the "star wars" movies?

_What the-? _

They seemed so real, and sounded real too, "You bring a towel", one ordered to Michelle," Now!" Michelle ran and fetched a towel, then brought it to Mandy who was still breathing heavily. "You all right?" she whispered. "I hope so," Mandy answered with a groan. "Enough," ordered the same trooper snapping a gloved finger, "into the house now!" "Move, move" each one encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

The Empire at my House?

Chapter 2 The Arrangements by the new "Guests"

_"We were all herded into the Living room, al except for Shane and John. The Imperials decided not to intrude on their computer baseball game. We were all separated in groups from the parents. I did not like this arrangement, so there came the worst black mail, and demands I ever heard. I remembered the look on Sarah's face as she tightly held her youngest sister Michelle for protection. We did not know our parents would be taken away…"_

Sarah glanced her green eyes around the room, the family living room, was now packed with people. Her family, and her friend's families. Shane and John were not there, "I wonder why?" she thought as she looked around. As if reading her thoughts, her best friend Mandy drew her head closer to whisper. "They let them still play computer, and the boys have no idea about this." Sarah looked at her wet friend in shock, not aware?

First her best friend falls and survives a pool of sharks; they shove her littlest sister around. How can anyone not see? The whole farm seemed to be surrounded with soldiers. "You have any idea what they might do to us?" She asked softy. After a glance at the guard near the doorway leading to the master bedroom, she spoke in whisper. "Problely to prisoner camps, or enslave us to sell us to the spice mines on Kessel or to serve them." She looked then continued, "Or just fallow military procedures" "What?" Mandy sighed, and then continued. "Execute all prisoners. They might take pity on us though, if we are lucky." Sarah was sort of happy that her friend knew this, and then was curious. "How do you know or remember any of this?" she asked. "I was cleaning my room today and found some good Star Wars novels from so many years ago." Then Mandy gave a little smile, "Got any ideas for a quick prayer?"

After a small silent prayer, someone spoke up. In was a storm trooper. "Hey, quiet, you have a visitor." Suddenly big footsteps from big black boots came from the hall of the front door. Sarah looked up and saw a person she thought she would never see. Darth Vader! Darth Vader? Wait a minute, why is he here at Mandy's? "Unless Mandy got too involved in politics or something" she thought, glancing at the Dark Lord in wonder on how he ever got there. After standing in front of the groups looking back and forth before sitting down on one of the white couches. His haunting breathing sounds filled the quite room like a tome, Sarah felt cold but not from the room fans. Suddenly he spoke. "

"Many of you known throughout many communities, the rest of these lands are being concerned as I speak." No one moved, for it was all hard to believe. Taking a deep breath, Sarah looked about.

Mandy was stepping forward, she looked brave but her hands shook behind her back. " Excuse Me" She in a clear voice. "What is it you want?" After a pause, The Sith Lord spoke again. "Power" he answered in a rumbled voice. He continued, taking a list from a lutenuit and handed it to her. " You will do each of the fallowing, read it," He ordered. Mandy just shrugged and looked down as she read out loud. Most of the items, to Sarah were quite horrid, some quoted death as punishment. After finishing, Mandy looked up and spoke. "May I settle the matters at hand?" "What?" "I mean, like what's going to happen to us?" "Mandy!" Mrs. Westberg scolded, "Let us handle this-" "I can Mom, don't worry" She turned back to the Dark Lord. "Let me get this straight, you want those who do not live here to go home and pack their belongings and animals. And bring them all here? Vader nodded. Mandy continued, "what about supplies?" "You did not read that part yet" Mandy read the list again, then spoke again. "But reporting to a new martial law senate every month lead by the Imperial military, I will have to ask who will be chosen for that spot." "You", the Dark Lord pointed a gloved finger at her direction. "You have the experience, we read a file on your life." Mandy looked shocked at first, and then gave an icy cold stare. "And if I refuse?" Vader held up the spray can. Sarah soon heard herself ask, "What's that?" The Dark lord pointed the nosal at Mandy. "Horphic Antiu Poison" he answered.

"For what?" Mandy asked looking curious. "You can't make me do your wishes if I'm dead." Vader nodded, "Your absolute right"

He aimed it at the group of parents. Mandy yelled, "No!"

But the mist was like a green fog that surrounded the small group of parents; one by one they fell down uncounsence. The group of kids inched back to stay away from the mysterious fog as it faded.

"What have you done to them?" Mandy snapped, a tear was rolling past her cheek. "They will be kept alive in a hospital we have taken control of with others. This house will be a base for ALL Imperial needs. You are all to stay and live here to serve us." He turned to go. "Be thankful and fortune for this favor"

And the dark Lord was out the door to his ship. Mandy sat down over her parent's bodies and wept, saying over and over. "Oh Mom, It's my fault, oh Dad, I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She looked up to heaven and cried, "Oh God, what do I do now? Jesus Save me from this guilt and pain!"

Sarah looked surprised at her friend's reactions. Then went to her own parents, Michelle knelt down and sobbed in biter tears. Christina asked Sarah, "Will they die?" A guard stepped forward and answered her question. "No, just have them sleep for a few days." Everyone heard this and sighed with relief. "Uh, you have to move" the trooper said at last. "They have to take them now, you have to be sent to one of the bedrooms"

"NO!" Mandy clutched her parents' hands, "You can't separate me from them!"

The stormtrooper signed through the voice box in his helmet, "Miss, we'll have no choice but to force you-"

Michelle clutched Mandy around her waist and silently begged her, "please don't leave us, we need you here…it is not your fault…"

Sarah nodded she was trying to fight the tears that fell on her cheeks; everyone huddled and prayed for their parents and for themselves. Every girl felt miserable, not one had a single good feeling inside.

They were led back to Mandy's bedroom, as soon as they got there. No one said anything, Mandy still looked miserable. Sarah sat on the big pink chair in Mandy's room; Alexa and Michelle lay on the big pillows near the file cabinet. Brianna and Jessica leaned against the closet doors, and Christina just stood and pretended to stare out the window. No one spoke for a moment, it was a long moment. Finally Mandy just sat up on her bed and faced the wall, then began slowly hitting her head on it. Everyone looked at her, and then Sarah walked over and sat next to her.

"So, how's the escape plan coming along?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful. Mandy stopped then turned around suddenly. "Oh, oh, I got it!" "What?" The surprised look on Mandy's face melted into a sour expression. "Let's turn ourselves in, and I'll take all the charges" She said in a mock serous tone. "And death too, if there is." All the girls looked at her in annoyance as they groaned. They snapped in unison. "Mandy!"

"What?"

It was Alexa's turn to speak, "we need a real plan for all of us, including you."

Mandy sighed and turned her head back to the wall again, but Sarah stopped her. "It was not your fault now, you know how they think." She paused, "And how were you supposed to know, you even prayed with me." Brianna looked up, "yah Mandy, buck up" "What do you say?" Christina asked. Mandy looked around the room of girls, and smiled. "As long you will all help me", she said, "For if the Empire is concerned, this will be no picnic" Everyone smiled, then Mandy looked down at her hands as she folded them for prayer. Sarah noticed the scars that those hands would usually hold. Mandy always had her hands full.

After a long prayer for their parents, themselves, their families and other friends, Mandy stood up. Then got down on her hands and knees, and began searching the room as if on the hunt for a thimble. She looked up from checking the clothset. "They may have a hidden camera or listening devise."

For 2 hours straight, the girls searched high and low. From the bed, to the connecting bathroom. Suddenly Brianna cried out from the bathroom doorway, "This could be something." Everyone huddled around the doorway, for there was something in the light switch. A red blinking light, so small you could hardly see it. Mandy grabbed a screwdriver, asked for quit, and then began untwisting the screws. Sure enough, there was a small hearing bug. It's light flashed as it sent out its signals.

"What do we do now?" asked Michelle, while she watched Mandy screw the cover back on. Mandy said nothing; she hid the tool in a sewing basket, and then grabbed a pen and piece of paper. She wrote a message, and handed it to Michelle, who passed it on to everyone.

_**"It's good that we now know where it is. But if They found out we discovered their TOY, we will be searching all over again!**_

_**We can say a few things but not that much, they might hear us.**_

_**We even need to destroy this note so they won't find it. We need to keep our eyes and ears open, and our mouths shut. –Mandy"**_

After everyone had read the note for themselves, Mandy destroyed it with a pair of scissors over a waist basket.


	3. Chapter 3

**(sorry, updates will take a while…)**

Cheaper 3 "A New Life Has Begun"

"_I still remember that day and afternoon ride that made me see what the eyes of world leaders see in their nightmares… When I awoke that morning, I was hoping that I was dreaming myself…yet, it did puzzle me as to how or why this had happened? It couldn't have been a practical joke, because this was lasting way too long to be a joke! How did these characters come here?"_

The next morning was busier than any of the girls could imagine, yes they always wanted to escape the city and live in the country. But the circumstances were not what everyone wanted nor expected…

Last night after hard discussions of whispers and prayer, they were finally asleep.

Micelle awoke surprised to find herself, and her older sister Christina in Mandy's bed, until she remembered. Mandy had insisted that Michelle and Christina could use her bed, while she slept in the big pink chair. Everyone was so tired last night, they could not argue with her.

Everyone else was still asleep, but Mandy's chair stood empty with the blankets folded. Michelle leaped out of bed to find her, and was close to almost hitting Brianna in the face with her bare feet.

"OOPS" she whispered, as her foot landed close to the sleeping face on the pillow. Although she missed Bria's face by an inch, she still had to be careful. The other girls slept on mini folding beds with barrow blankets and pillows.

She looked around; Mandy's pajamas were folded with the blankets on the big chair she slept in last night. Even still in her own nightgown, she walked into Mandy's bathroom that connected to the bedroom to freshen up. When she came out many of the girls were still asleep; Mandy was not back yet. "I'll go look for her," She thought with a shrug.

She still was in her nightgown even when she opened and walked out the door. When she saw the two storm troopers guarding the hall, she remembered that they were still in charge. This would be tuff to get used to. The troopers didn't try to stop her ether nor seemed to notice she was there.

She found Mandy in the dining room with a pile of papers in front of her. Mandy looked stressed out and tired, yet she smiled warmly when Michelle approached. "Like some hot chocolate?" She asked happily.

After they had two cups of steaming cocoa, they sat at the kitchen counter to talk.

"Everyone is still asleep"

Mandy looked up as she passed four marshmallows to her.

"Yes I know, so much is going to happen today" She sighed

"So much has been done this morning, I took care of most of the things myself." She paused before she continued.

" The cats are in my parents room, they'll have to live there awhile so don't let them out for any reason. The dogs will be in the back yard for now on. The horses and chickens are fine. And the rides will be here soon by the time everyone is awake" Michelle spoke up. "What rides?" she asked. Mandy sighed and drank from her mug.

"Since you're going to be staying here for a while, we are going to be getting a military escort to everyone's place and gather our pets and belongings to live here awhile." Michelle was surprised; they were going to live here? Cool!

"I'll be going with you and Sarah to your house, we have to take the animal's as well as anything valuable. Who knows what they'll do this invasion." Michelle looked out a window, then spoke. "will things ever be the same again?" Mandy sighed, "It will all God's hands, He will save us." "did you tell John and Shane, do they know?" Mandy shook her head, "Not yet, they are still in Baseball land anyway."

"They are STILL playing video games and haven't come out of the room yet!"

Once everyone was awake, Mandy went outside to the henhouse to gather eggs for breakfast, she had caught two storm troopers out there collecting them before her and got into a huge argument with them over the ownership of the eggs and chickens. She calmly made them a deal to find a duty officer for her to make arrangements for someone to guard the supplies in exchange for a homecooked breakfast, which they readily agreed and offered to help her. The girls, many of them were not morning birds, were still shocked by the entire experience, one question that was on everyone's minds was what the local authorities and US military were doing about it?

After Mandy placed two trays of garden omelets with hash browns and sliced ham on the side to the 2 storm troopers as thanks, she switched on the TV to the news for everyone to watch with their coffee and tea.

The News reports were not good, according to the anchor woman on the screen,

"…The entire State of CA and Oregon overnight has been invaded and more of these mysterious Star Wars look-alike troops with REAL weapons of destruction are claiming to be holding these states for ransom! Their generals have gone candid and made it quite clear that they want to enslave the entire globe to work for their so-called Galactic Empire…our advice to all American and World citizens is moved towards the East Coast if you can, or to any other country that would not be a prime target to this army…The President has not made any public comment so far, and military forces are still baffled and working fast to try and fix the issues at hand, but can they? This Galactic Empire is moving faster than locusts!"

The TV continued to show pictures of the invasion, city buildings on fire, people being shot in the streets or pulled out of their homes for protesting. The girls watched as animals were being shot for meat, and people being rounded up to prison camps or physically forced into service as labor workers or servants to officers of high military authority. Tears filled their eyes as children and teenagers were being pulled away from their parents crying for mercy.

Alexa sipped her coffee and sighed, "So much for an early warnings…"

Mandy made arrangements with the duty officer while the girls cleaned the kitchen, it wasn't easy negotiations, but a deal was made that someone Mandy appointed of the storm troopers (who was honest) to take charge of the supplies, and a special guard was made to protect the animals and gardens where the source of food came from. Mandy also arranged for her neighbors to be brought over to negotiate supplies from their animals and crops to stop the troops from anymore pillaging. The negotiations ended with the "kind" officer ordering a cheese omelet with potatoes and coffee.

Once the girls were dress and ready to leave, the "rides" showed up by the driveway. The vehicles that were chosen as the girls' rides to the city were 2 land speeders, two jeeps, and 3 storm troopers in each one to guard. Their white armor gleamed in the morning sun, making the older girls wonder if they volunteered for this work. The horses looked up from their breakfast of alfalfa hay to watch the parade of more troop vehicles coming, coming, and coming on the road.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's note

(Author's note: Please bear with me, a lot of information is still missing from the story due to the fire, so I need to change a few names and events, plus this story was written in the 90's while I was starting middle school so I need to fix many grammer errors when I run into them; but I'll keep the situations that I originally wrote for the story the same, I just need to make a few minor changes...thank you very much again, and God bless..)

Mandy= Erica

Sarah=Sara

Christina= Gracie

Michelle= Mica

Alexa= Noel

Brianna= Anna

Jessica= Jess


End file.
